Son of Sitri
by bamafelix
Summary: This is the story of Seymour Sitri as he goes through life and the many trials it holds. He'll make friends, allies, and enemies along the way. He'll have a Peerage who will join him as he experiences love, friendship, all of that cheesy cliche stuff. This is his story. (Co-written by DarkAkatsuk1)
1. Chapter 1

**I have many many stories...I have no excuse. I just wanted to do this. ON WITH THE STORY~!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

* * *

**Seymour Sitri**

* * *

_I've always been told that I have an eidetic memory. This is probably because of the anomaly that is my absolutely perfect recollection.  
_

_No joke. I've been able to remember everything perfectly since the day I was born._

_Don't believe me? Then let me start going through my life, starting at the beginning..._

_OK, I was bluffing. I remember everything AFTER the day I was born..._

* * *

**One day old...**

The first thing I had noticed was the immense amount of light that was pretty much blinding my newly opened eyes. I was so sleepy and that made opening my eyes all the more annoying.

I was staring into the face of a woman dressed in a white gown. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Being a Devil, age appearances could be horribly misleading due to our long lifespans. She had shoulder-length black hair and violet eyes. She looked like she was a mature and more beautiful version of someone who I would not meet for a long time after this point.

The light was so annoying and I was so cranky from a lack of sleep that I did what babies do. I cried.

Yeah, not very manly, but cut me some slack. I was a baby then.

It was unsettling to see someone new and the first person I actually 'saw'. I had yet to get used to seeing.

But really, I think that's the only time I seriously cried in my lifetime...well except when I got plastered for the first time and woke up naked in the front yard with my underwear hanging in the shower. Damn my head hu-Whoops! I'm getting off track.

My voice was unbelievably high-pitched as a child. If I had been any louder, my screams could have completely shattered all of the windows in the house.

I screamed more as tears rolled down the sides of my face. I certainly was one cranky baby.

"Shhh! It's alright, Seymour. Your Oka-sama is here. Hush..." The woman began to rock me back and forth, speaking softly to me in a way that could only be described as "motherly". If you've guessed by this point that the kind and beautiful woman holding me was my mother, then congratulations. You get a cookie.

It was the first time that my name had been spoken in front of me. Seymour. That was it.

"Oka-sama~?! Did Sey-chan wake up~?"

Little did I know at the time how much that overly cheerful tone would appear in my future, warm and sometimes scarring me for life.

I turned my head to see a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and blue eyes. She had a child-like body but rather large breasts that somehow went well with her. Completing the image was an incredibly cheerful smile on her face. She was dressed in a respectful black dress, giving the misleading idea that she was an older and MATURE woman.

Oka-sama smiled at the other pretty girl. My crying lessened a bit as I noted the new person's presence.

I started crying again when I saw her moving towards me. I was really scared of strangers back then.

"Shhh. It's okay, Seymour. Everything's alright." Oka-sama began to rock me back and forth soothingly. I nuzzled against her, taking comfort and laying against her warm and equally soothing chest (not in an ecchi way, you perverts). She was so warm and I was feeling so soothed that I could just close my eyes and slip off to sleep again. A nap would've been really nice...

"Awww~! Sey-chan's such a cute lil babyyy~!" The other girl cooed. I vaguely remember cringing at the loud noise, trying to bury my face into my Oka-sama's gown to drown out the lights and noises.

As a baby, sleeping was about my most favorite activity. Still is actually.

"Come to Levi-tan, Sey-chan~!" The noise was louder than the previous one, further irritating me in my drowsy state and causing me to start screeching again, as if I was asking the voices to shut up. At the time, I found the noise unbelievably obnoxious.

Oka-sama sighed, as if tired. "I'm not sure now is the best time for Seymour to start meeting everyone." She held me more closely and the warmth from her caused me to calm down considerably yet again. This woman had some sense. I seriously had just wanted to take a nap. "I think that maybe Seymour shouldn't be up and about quite yet."

"Are you sure YOU should be up and about already, Oka-sama? I mean it's only been a day since you finished your labor." The pony tail girl's cheerful expression gave way to a slightly serious and worried tone. But it quickly came back soon afterwards.

Of course I had no idea what any of the words meant at the time, so I was just making random baby noises while nuzzling against Oka-sama.

Oka-sama smiled softly at her other child. "I'm touched that you're worried about me, Serafall, but don't you have your duties as a Maou? You are Leviathan-sama after all."

"Are you kidding~? And miss my new adowable baby brother being born~?! I may be a Maou, but I'm still a child from the Sitri clan~! And this makes Sey-chan still my lil brother~!" She then turned to me. "Hiya, Sey-chan~! I'm your big sis, Serafall! But you can call me Sera-neechan or Levi-tan, mmkay~?" I could swear I saw a weird heart float out from the peace sign she gave me.

Somehow, those words were forever imprinted into my head. It was the first time my Onee-sama introduced herself to me.

Serafall Leviathan.

Looking back on it, even the memory all that "Look at the cute lil baby~!" nonsense still annoys me.

It was kinda sweet and nice, but it was still annoying. Not as annoying as a certain yak-Nope. Getting ahead of myself right now. That playboy wannabe will be mentioned at a later date.

"Goochy goochy goo~! Come to Levi-tan~!" Onee-sama reached towards me slowly to tickle me but I shrank away from her grasp, tightening my grip on Oka-sama.

"Nmph!" I turned away from her, my noise clearly meaning "No".

Serafall jerked back like she had been delivered a powerful blow before sinking onto all fours onto the ground.

"So cold." She took that phrase to a whole new level. Even as a baby, I was shocked to see Onee-sama literally die a little, her body turning blue like it was experiencing frostbite and a bit of what may have been her soul beginning to appear out of her body.

Oka-sama sweatdropped, still smiling. "I-It's alright Sera-I mean Levi-tan. I-I think Seymour is just a little cranky is all."

But then Onee-sama's lips began to quiver as her eyes began to water. Even as a baby, I could tell something ugly was going to happen.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A waterfall of tears exploded out of Onee-sama's eyes.

"Oh dear." Oka-sama seemed genuinely panicked at the sight of her daughter crying. Like something seriously bad was going to happen. She lifted me up gently and stared at me in the eyes, serious. "Now, Seymour, _sweetie_," Over the course of my life, I would learn that Oka-sama only uses 'sweetie' when she's upset, nervous, or very fearful. "I don't know if you can understand me right now, but I really need you to make your Onee-sama very happy. Because if you don't, she will unleash a tantrum that could possibly destroy several countries and possibly a portion of the Underworld."

Even though I was a baby, I got the gist of what Oka-sama was saying and couldn't help but sweatdrop. My Onee-sama was a child in a wo-Well in a relatively womanly body.

Me being the younger one, I was supposed to be the crybaby, not her.

Oka-sama seemed to mentally pray only to change her mind after remembering something. She then stood up from the chair she sat in and gently sat me on all fours onto the ground. "Oh, Levi. I think Seymour wants to play with you now." Oka-sama gave me a look that clearly said 'Good luck'.

Serafall stopped crying for several moments as she turned to me, teary-eyed. Like a child, she crawled over to me wearily.

I still didn't exactly ask her to come forward, but I didn't back away. I mentally sighed as she approached me and sat on her knees in front of me, sniffling as she stared into my own violet orbs. She carefully reached out her hands towards me, causing me to flinch. But I didn't back away either. I was probably going to regret it, but Oka-sama's tone made me feel like I was going to have to sacrifice myself for the greater good.

Onee-sama grabbed me at the sides and then lifted me up into the air, the previous annoyingly cheerful light reappearing in her eyes. "Awww~! You're so adowable, Sey-chan~!" She then began to play "Upsy daisy" with me, apparently thinking this the start of me being some kind of guy addicted to suffering.

I screamed every time I went into the air and almost wet myself on the way down.

Onee-sama must've mistaken my screams for laughter because she only smiled.

I was certain I was going to start crying again.

"A-Ah! S-Sweetie, maybe you should stop and let Seymour rest a little bit."

Ah, Oka-sama. You were and always will be my knight in shining armor because of that moment.

My Onee-sama pouted, annoyed that her attempted murd-I mean 'play time' was interrupted. But she didn't seem like she was going to blow up possibly entire continents anymore, so that was good. "Alright~!" She then held me gently this time and walked over to Oka-sama and prepared to hand me back to her when there was a knock at the door.

Oka-sama sighed. "Enter."

A woman in a maid's outfit walked in and bowed. She bowed twice nervously to Onee-sama when she noticed that a Maou was in the room. She then turned back to Oka-sama.

"Lady Sitri," The maid addressed Oka-sama respectfully, "your husband has requested your presence regarding 'private matters'."

Oka-sama looked like she had tasted something bitter and gave me a look of slight uncertainty. "He was just born for Maou's sake. Can't this matter wait until later?"

The maid shook her head. "Lord Sitri had stated that this matter must be discussed at once. Forgive me, Lady Sitri."

Oka-sama sighed before nodding. "Very well." She then shot me a look that said 'I'm sorry' before turning to Serafall. "C-Could you watch Seymour until I return, Serafall?"

My baby thoughts at the time translated into words: NOOO! Why have you betrayed me, Oka-sama?!

Serafall nodded cheerfully. "I don't mind~! Me and Sey-chan can bond a bit more~!"

Oka-sama swallowed hard. "I'll be as fast I can." It sounded like she was talking more to me than Onee-sama. She seemed only slightly convinced that we would bond. She ran out the door, followed by the maid who closed the door behind her, leaving me and Onee-sama all alone.

It was strange, but Onee-sama's pout seemed genuinely upset. "You were just born and they're already planning a marriage! I understand the whole idea of repopulating the Pure-blooded Devils, but to start thinking about arranged marriage so soon..." She then smiled softly at me, showing a genuinely plain and happy side to herself. "But you're going to grow up to be handsome enough to get any girl you want~! After all, Devils aren't known for celibacy or monogamy~!"

I had no idea what she was saying. The only thing I had been paying attention to was the fact that Oka-sama was gone. I couldn't feel her warm heartbeat against her chest and I felt so alone.

So alone and sad.

I started crying again.

This time I was wailing. Crying for my Oka-sama who was so warm and loving.

Even with Onee-sama there, I was so alone since I didn't feel as strong a bond as I felt with Oka-sama.

I cried, feeling so alone. I wanted Oka-sama to come back and hold me like she had been before...

And then I felt a strange warmth embrace me.

"Shhh." Onee-sama's voice became unnaturally calm. "It's alright, Sey-chan. Your big sis is here." Her words were soothing and so trustworthy. "I guess I'll be calm now so you don't have to cry anymore. Don't cry, please." She embraced me warmly and I felt a new bond grow deep inside my chest.

My cries gradually calmed as Onee-sama spoke more and more soothingly much like Oka-sama had.

"So don't cry. Onee-sama will protect you so you don't have to cry."

I had been crying so much that I was beginning to feel tired. I nuzzled against Onee-sama's chest and used it as a pillow as I tried getting comfortable.

"Awww," Onee-sama whispered cheerfully. "You're so cute with your little baby yawns, Sey-chan~"

I heard the door open. "Is everything al-" It was Oka-sama. She smiled when she saw me in Onee-sama's arms. "I guess someone's a little sleepy."

Onee-sama stood up carefully and handed me back to Oka-sama. "He's been a good boy while you were gone, so don't worry~" Onee-sama was still whispering, understanding how sleepy I was.

Oka-sama gently rocked me back and forth, lulling me to sleep.

I knew I was smiling as the warm feeling of sleep...

* * *

** Two Months Old (maybe. I was little and had a poor sense of time. It could have been three or four)...**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!" My still-young form cringed at the loud noise that rang throughout all of the Sitri household.

Onee-sama was screaming like a child out of happiness.

After several weeks, I have been able to start learning and mimicking noises like I understood the meaning.

Being trapped in a crib doing nothing was horribly boring, so I started listening. I listened to noises and watched the mouths of those speaking, gradually picking up on a few things.

After seven days of listening and practicing, all my training culminated into the first word I would speak since I was born.

I was clearly struggling because one of the nurse maids came in incredibly alarmed, perhaps mistaking it for symptoms of some illness, calling in my Oka-sama and Otou-sama (who I clearly recognized as a good guy when I met him three days after my birth). Somehow Onee-sama caught wind of it quickly and appeared, completely dropping all of her duties as a Maou when she heard I was 'unwell'.

She arrived through the door just as all of the noises I was struggling with came together. I wanted to practice calling Oka-sama, but I haven't heard that word enough to sound it out or figure out what it meant entirely. But there was ONE word that I heard often enough because of the woman who spoke to me more often than the rest of my family due to her energetic nature.

"Rrrr...rrrll...Rrrreevy?" I said more in a questioning tone. "Lu..Le...Levi?"

There was a long silence as everyone processed what I said.

And then all of joyful Hell broke loose.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!" Onee-sama had picked me up and started hugging me and swinging me around like some sort of ragdoll. I seriously started to feel nauseous and suffocated at the same time. "Sey-chan's first word was to call out to his Onee-sama~!" I could see Oka-sama and Otou-sama over Onee-sama's shoulder, Oka-sama giving me a thumbs up and an expression that said 'We honor your sacrifice'.

NOOOOO! YOU TRAITORS!

And so marks the first few months of my life.

The life of Seymour Sitri.

**Yep. I'm doing a OC-insert fic. People have inserted siblings for Asia, Rias, Issei, and others who I may not even know of. So yeah...here's to Seymour Sitri~!**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Time for the next chapter of Son of Sitri~!...That is all.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

* * *

******Seymour Sitri**

* * *

******Five Years Old...**

Well, I have to admit, I never thought that my energetic Onee-sama could've stayed still long enough to play a game of chess.

It was one of the rare times I was allowed off from my studies and education. I was currently only halfway through a course on Advanced Mathematics and had just completed a course on the Law & Order system of the Underworld. Much less difficult than math and so much more useful. Seriously? I always wondered how math would apply to real life situations...That's why I usually slack off on my studies and just get it all done at the last minute. Makes things quite a bit less stressful.

Yep. I know it sounds like a lie, but it's true. I was horribly advanced for my age. I had quickly picked up on speaking when I was two years old and my education ended up starting when I was three. It wasn't a strict education, but I was expected, as the next head of the Sitri household, to uphold our family's honor. We held the title of Prince after all.

I was relieved that I was allowed this time to just be calm and play a relaxing game of chess.

I was currently dressed like a miniature version of a nobleman despite how uncomfortable the outfit was. I was only allowed casual clothing when I was either completely finished with ALL of my daily lessons or when I was about to go to sleep. My black hair had grown out to a short length and of course I had the violet eyes of my mother as did my Onee-sama.

But back to chess...

Levi-tan was actually quite good at playing the game. Never would've expected it of her.

Whenever she had free time, finished with work or whatever crazy thing or trend she was going through, she would occasionally come over just to see me, Oka-sama, and Otou-sama. I learned never to do something outright unaccepting towards her because my Onee-sama had the mentality of a child sometimes (still ironic when I think about it). I've never rejected her hugs (even when she almost suffocated me that one time with her outrageous boobs) or her in general ever since that time when I was a baby.

My pride and dignity were a small price to pay to keep my Onee-sama happy and in the "not-destroying-the-human-world-in-a-terrible-tantrum" type of mood.

Her visits had become even more frequent ever since Oka-sama and Otou-sama got the good news.

"Checkmate." I said, breaking the abnormal silence. I had Onee-sama's King piece cornered by my Knight, Rook, and one of my Pawns. No matter what move she made, her King would still be captured by one of my pieces.

Onee-sama pouted at her apparent defeat. "But what if I do...this!" She took one of her remaining Rooks and-

She replaced it with her King.

I frowned, staring in confusion at the move Sera-nee just made.

"It's called Castling." She explained. I know the move, but I believe she performed it wrong.

On some level, I believed she knew that...Onee-sama could be a sore loser every now and then. Actually, I think she was being more playful than anything, usually being so happy just to play...but she really was a sore loser.

Last time I actually beat her in a game...that was a very suspenseful day for all of the Underworld until we managed to talk Onee-sama down from destroying all of the candy shops in the human country known as the United States. I STILL don't understand how that was supposed to make sense exactly. I'm not even sure how events led up to that!

In a flash, after Onee-sama's cheat, the game had ended in her favor.

"Checkmate~!" Onee-sama sang. I indeed had been defeated. I sighed, smiling slightly.

"Yep. Looks like I lost again." I was stopped when I was enveloped by a huge bear hug, forcing my face against my Onee-sama's beautiful and magnificent chest. "Gak! You're suffocating me again, Sera-nee..."

For some reason, I didn't find my Onee-sama's embrace as painful as it's always been. Maybe it's because, having grown quite a bit since I was a newborn, my Onee-sama couldn't entirely wrap around me and crush me.

"Look at Sey-chan accepting defeat with such dignity~!" Even though I was already five and quite intelligent, Onee-sama persisted in treating me like...a five year old...Yeah I know how that sounds. "So cute and huggable~!"

"Ah, Levia-I mean, Levi-tan! You're here again?" Both Onee-sama and I turned as Oka-sama walked into the room. She rubbed her swelled stomach, being quite sensitive as she was several months pregnant by this point. She was due any time between now and two weeks from now.

""Oka-sama!"" Onee-sama released me and dropped me to the ground as our shared mother smiled at both of us.

I quickly ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Oka-sama! Are you sure you should be up and about right now?"

Oka-sama suddenly became filled with powerful hostility. "I'm pregnant! It's not like my legs are broken! How DARE you call me fat and lazy!" She then started crying, picking me up and hugging me. "I love you so much, Seymour! I'm such a failure of a mother!" Then she dropped me and threw her hands into the air. "I'm so happy to see my babies getting along so well~!"

I shuddered. Devil pregnancies are much different from human pregnancies.

When a Devil has a mood swing, they HAVE-A-MOOD-SWING.

So I just go with the flow. Much better than questioning Oka-sama's moods. I knew she loved us regardless of what she said during her mood swings. Her weird cravings has been going on and off all through the time she had been pregnant. A Devil's cravings are never consistent.

Sometimes it was imported foods, other times it was vegetables, and she even went through a phase where she wouldn't eat anything that wasn't deep-fried and smothered in chocolate...that was not a pretty craving time.

Oka-sama wasn't the only one who ate deep-fried, smothered in chocolate foods. I, being the child I was, also...kinda went a TEENSY bit overboard. I had the 2nd worst stomach ache I would ever have in my lifetime when my Oka-sama was pregnant with my baby sister.

But I had no regrets. Live life how you want, but never have any regrets. That's what I believe makes a life that has truly been lived.

Oka-sama smiled, her mood swing moment had worn off for the moment.

I then remembered what was going on before Oka-sama had her mood swing.

"What brought you here, Oka-sama?"

"My legs of course~!" She said in an airy tone of voice.

Even Onee-sama seemed confused by Oka-sama's sudden cheer. And Onee-sama was the empress of cheer.

It would only be later that I found out that Oka-sama had gone overboard on the medication she used to reduce body pain, so she was high as a bird at that point in time. Oka-sama misread the doctor's instructions and...this was the result.

It was at that point that the door slammed open once again. "Lady Sitri!"

A young maid walked in with a relieved expression. "Lady Sitri, your husband has requested that you remain in bed for the day until your..." She glanced at me before looking at Oka-sama. "...'happiness' starts to wear off." By 'happiness', she meant 'medication'. Couldn't blame her.

Oka-sama pouted, but I suppose the small part of her mind unaffected by her pain killers understood what our maid meant. She yawned tiredly. "Alright...fine." She then wistfully walked out of the room, followed by the maid.

I turned to Onee-sama with a worried expression. "Oka-sama's going to be okay, right?"

She smiled softly and carefully petted me on the head. "Yes. She's just a little tired. But she'll be back to normal after our wittle baby sister is born~!" Onee-sama's energy always seemed to skyrocket at the idea of us having another sibling.

I admit, as the youngest child, I sometimes had doubts about being forgotten and replaced by the new baby, but my common sense kept me sane, knowing that Oka-sama, Otou-sama, and Onee-sama would love the both of us the same. I still felt a little excited about having a younger sis. My own little imouto.

Onee-sama then once again crushed me in a hug. "Awwww~! Sey-chan's worried look is so adowable~!" Yep. Onee-sama probably won't forget me considering how she almost breaks my spine and suffocates me on a regular basis.

"Young master." The door opened once more to reveal another maid, a young girl who appeared to be around eighteen.

My eyes widened as I was once again able to escape from my Onee-sama's clutches. I smiled.

"Yuna-san!"

The young maid bowed. She had medium-length dirty brown hair and dark-blue eyes. She wore the ordinary attire of a maid. The most noticeable thing about her was the pair of floppy dog ears hanging down the sides of her head and the shaggy dog tail that was limp behind her.

This was Yuna, my personal maid and a servant of the Sitri clan. She was a Kikimora, a youkai dedicated to cleaning and serving. Members of her race were also very strong fighters, something that has made them desirable as servants for various Pure-blooded Devils.

Yuna smiled. Her tail wagged slightly as she bowed respecfully. "You do not have to be so formal with me, young master. I am only a servant who brings news."

I smiled back at Yuna. She was truly a good personal servant. Ever since she had been designated as my personal maid, she had been like family to me. Whenever I was sick and nobody else was around, Yuna was always there to care for me. She would also appear at a moment's notice. She could be on the other side of Sitri territory and I would just have to say 'Here!' and she would be by my side within seconds.

"Well, you may be a servant, but you are also my friend. So you deserve at least a respectful greeting from the next head of the Sitri." I bowed. "So now that formalities are out of the way, what news do you bring?"

"Your language tutor has been looking for you. It's almost time for your next lesson."

I groaned. "I don't wanna..." I then looked up at Yuna and looked her in the eyes. "Time to commence Operation: Devilish Escape." I turned to Sera-nee. "Onee-sama?"

She saluted playfully, smiling and winking once. "I completely lost sight of you and have no idea where you are."

I gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks, Onee-sama." I turned back to my private maid who sighed.

"I have personal objections to the lengths you go to to avoid your lessons, but I am sworn to obey your every command." Yuna bowed. "Shall we depart, young master?" I nodded, walking over to a nearby wall, tracing lines on the wall until I found what I was searching for.

"Aha!" I pushed forward, letting a small rectangular part of the wall press into the wall.

A secret switch.

Then two doors in the large patch of wall next to the switch slowly slid to the sides, opening to reveal a hidden passageway.

It was something I've been planning since I started learning about architecture when I was four. It was only as of recently that the passageway had been completed in secret.

...Did I mention Yuna was a very hard worker?

I turned to my loyal maid. "Shall we go?"

Yuna nodded, still sighing at how far I would go to avoid such boring lessons. "Yes, young master."

And we departed down the secret passageway.

* * *

The sound of alarms was what made it clear that people had noticed my departure.

I couldn't help but smile a little as Yuna and I continued running through the vast forest which was all part of Sitri territory.

"Alarms. You know, I didn't think Otou-sama was serious when he said he'd do it."

What? Did you think this was my first time running away from lessons? I've used several secret passageways I've had built with the help of various individuals at least once a week for the past several months.

Yuna sighed once again, a habit she had developed during the two years she has been in my service. "You are a tricky individual, young master." Yeah, I'm sorry for making your job so exhausting, Yuna.

It was the same plan as always. Just keep running deep into the forest, hide our tracks, and then just goof off until the lesson was over.

I had already read all of the books, but I was still forced to take full, two hour language tutoring sessions.

""Young master!"" came a chorus of voices.

I sighed. The other house servants had already caught up to us. Behind me and Yuna were several individuals dressed in the uniforms of the Sitri household's servants.

We had no choice but to stop running when several had suddenly ninja'd their way into our path, blocking any advance on our part. They were planning a pincer attack.

"We have been instructed to capture and bring you home, young master." One butler said.

"By FORCE if necessary." Another maid said ominously.

They were more determined to catch me than they were last time. I'm pretty sure Otou-sama had actually put a bounty on my head, a pay raise to whichever servant managed to capture me.

But not a single one of them had ANYTHING on Yuna.

"It looks like we have no choice now, young master." The Kikimora maid said, actually relieved.

That was when I chose to bring out my secret weapon.

"But-But," Yuna looked down in surprise at my expression. I had pulled the 'adorable crying child' look that I've seen my Onee-sama use every time she was sad about something on my young maid, "But I don't want to go to my lessons...I-If they bring me to O-Otou-sama, then he'll get mad and yell at me...and then Oka-sama will get mad and then everyone will be mad at me!" I tugged tearfully on the skirt of Yuna's maid outfit. "Pleeeeeeaaaassse, Yuna-neechan?"

It was the 'neechan' part that I believed got her. Elsewhere, I had the strange feeling that Onee-sama's 'Big Sis Sense' filled her with a strange sense of jealousy.

Yuna jerked back as if a figurative arrow labeled 'Too cuuuute~!' pierced through her heart.

After several more seconds of my adorable eyes, Yuna hunched over in defeat. She then straightened herself.

"You, who dare to attempt to put my young master in a state of tears..." She spoke after several seconds of tense silence. "..._DIE!_"

Sensing Yuna's refusal to surrender, the rear guard advanced forward. ""Stand down, Yuna!""

My personal maid didn't respond even as the others charged.

I pulled out a pot of hot tea and a teacup. Oh those poor fools didn't know what they were getting into.

The first butler who even came within reaching distance of me was met by the bad end of Yuna's left heel, sending him flying and slamming into a nearby tree. The next two maids threw knives at Yuna to distract her as they attempted to snatch me.

Yuna used her sleeve to swipe away the knives before delivering a swift uppercut to both of their faces, sending them flying into the air.

""Get Yuna first!"" They all then started to attack Yuna at once, deeming her the larger threat between the two of us.

I sipped my tea. I smirked to myself. "While I commend your efforts, you never stood a chance against Yuna."

The first butler kicked Yuna, but she raised an arm and blocked the hit successfully. He retracted his foot and followed up with several punches which Yuna successfully blocked before she grabbed him by the arm and began swinging him around in a circle before tossing him at the next maid to attack.

Two maids engaged Yuna with knives in a melee style. My personal maid either dodged or stopped the attacks by smacking away their wrists. The Kikimora then grabbed both maids by their collars.

"Night night." She slammed their skulls together, effectively rendering them unconscious. Before she could toss them to the side, one final butler rushed forward, taking advantage of Yuna's moment of weakness to swing his fist right towards her face, hitting her right between the eyes.

He grinned, expecting it to be a knock-out blow. He was then surprised when he moved his fist aside and stared into Yuna's cold, blue eyes.

He swallowed, certain an unkind fate awaited him.

* * *

Yuna brushed off her outfit as she placed the last reawakened servant on their knees in front of me.

All of the gathered servants had at some point been knocked unconscious and bore some form of bruise or scratch. They had their heads lowered in shame at their unbelievable failure. The butler at the end, the only one to land a blow on Yuna, had an incredibly swelled up face covered in bruises...

Yuna could be vengeful when she wanted to be.

I smiled to myself, closing my eyes and sipping more of my tea from the still hot teapot. I sat on a picnic blanket that Yuna had produced out of thin air.

"Now let me tell you why you all failed miserably in your attempt to capture me."

A depressed aura hung over all of the servants excluding Yuna who appeared beside me to pour more tea.

"Do not be sad." I told them. "You did not lose against Yuna because you are incapable." My smile became more of a confident smirk. "You lost because Yuna is simply one Hell of a maid."

They all bowed their heads. "Yes, young master." I clapped my hands together cheerfully.

"Now that that's taken care of, who's up for tea and cookies?" I asked. "For a game well-played."

Yep. With the number of times I've succeeded in escaping capture, it had indeed become a game.

The nameless servants looked at one another in confusion before turning back to me.

""It would be most enjoyable, young master."" Yuna quickly placed several cookies in front of each of them and materialized teacups out of nowhere for each of them. She then walked by each servant and poured a piping hot cup of tea.

Yuna took her own seat by my side with her own cup of tea. "Cheers, to a game well-played."

I tapped my cup with her own. "Cheers."

The servants all stared at one another silently before a smile gradually grew on each of their own expressions. They all raised their own cups.

""Cheers!""

And thus my job of escaping became many times easier as I had befriended many of the house staff.

So marks an ordinary day in my fifth year alive.

******With that, second chapter of Son of Sitri is complete! I have introduced a new main character and a servant of Seymour's, Yuna, a Kikimora. She and Seymour have a bond similar to that of a brother and sister, something that will be fun to play around with in the future.**

******Anywho:**

******Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

******Bye-Bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Time for the next chapter of Son of Sitri~!...That is all. Also, because this is my story, for now a Kikimora will be thought of as a Youkai even though they aren't...cos I feel like it.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

* * *

******Seymour Sitri**

* * *

_Time for a new entry. I know what those of you who have read the previous entry in my story are wondering. Why did I not include the birth of my beautiful baby sister?...Not gonna lie. I felt it was too much of a pain to go over at the time, but Onee-sama told me it was far too important to leave out._

_I guess she has a point. I mean, it was one of the greatest moments in my life when I first became an older brother..._

* * *

**5 Years Old (still)...**

There was quite a bit of screaming. With my mother's labor coming so close, I refused to continue my escapades involving skipping lessons. I was too worried for Oka-sama's sake to do such a sneaky thing even if it was usually fun.

Of course, having to say in the main house, I had no choice but to attend my lessons then. I still had a few years to prepare for Devil School.

It was most infuriating because I wanted desperately to stay by Oka-sama's side when she ended up bedridden the day before her labor was complete.

In between every lesson, I sent Yuna to go check on Oka-sama to see if she was alright. I mean, back then I didn't quite understand child birth and stuff like that, but I knew that Oka-sama was hurting a little bit and that made my worried.

I'm only a bit of a momma's boy. After all, Oka-sama was the only one whom I interacted with regularly. I care for Otou-sama, but unfortunately, running the house of Sitri required a fair bit of his time, so he didn't have as much time to spend with me.

We weren't estranged, but we weren't the closest of families. It was to be expected of nobles to put their duty ahead of their personal feelings...

As annoying as I found it, even I knew that deep down. Someday I would go through the same things when I became the head of the Sitri.

During the few rare times I had been allowed a break from my studies, I went every single time to see Oka-sama with Yuna.

Wanna know what was kind of funny? With me spending most of my time with my studies, I'd found that Yuna had ended up being incredibly bored since her services weren't often required. I think a small part of her missed our repeated escapes from the house. So she seemed to treasure the few times we WERE hanging out together.

From what she'd told me, ever since defeating them, the other servants had come to respect her as the greatest of the best servants.

And so, things became even more suspenseful when Oka-sama was admitted to the hospital with her new daughter's birth ever so near.

On the day when she actually gave birth, we were all there:

Me, Otou-sama, Yuna, and of course Onee-sama. Onee-sama hadn't finished her work that day, but she would never miss the birth of her second sibling.

"Oka-sama, you're going to be okay, right?" I had asked Oka-sama worriedly. From her hospital bed, she smiled warmly despite the fact that she was in a bit of pain.

"Yes." She smiled down at her swelled belly, as if already seeing the daughter who was soon to be born. "Your little sister is just so ready to come out right now."

"I bet she's going to be so adowable~!" Sera-nee shouted with immense joy. "I'm going to hug my new baby sister so much~!"

I never doubted it.

...but then I started to get nervous.

I mean...I was going to be an older brother. It was just...I mean...it'll feel so strange and...

My thoughts had been interrupted by a sudden squeak.

Oka-sama's eyes had widened in shock and mild fear. "...it broke..."

Otou-sama gently grabbed Oka-sama's hand. "What did you say, dear?"

"...it broke...MY WATER BROKE!" There was a long silence that I didn't quite understand at the time, child birth being one of the few processes I didn't understand while I was little. Everyone always told me that we would talk about it when I was older.

I didn't know what it meant, but I knew it was serious. "Yuna! Go get the doctors!" The Kikimora nodded at my order and ran out the door. Oka-sama started breathing rather quickly, in and out, in and out. Otou-sama started speaking words of comfort to Oka-sama, often enough glancing towards the door, waiting for the doctor.

I didn't know what was going on, but I felt scared. I was smart, but I was still five.

Onee-sama tried to comfort me by wrapping her arms around me and hugging me, but I found myself breathing nervously. I latched onto my Onee-sama, scared when Oka-sama started screaming.

"Leviathan-sama, please take Seymour outside." Otou-sama reqeusted. Onee-sama nodded, picking me up like a child and carrying me outside where we sat on the floor, me trying to ignore the memory of Oka-sama screaming as the baby started to come.

Onee-sama could've stayed inside with Oka-sama and Otou-sama, but she had wanted to comfort me.

"So tell me what's wrong, Sey-chan." Despite being childish, Onee-sama was horrifyingly perceptive. During the times when she's serious, she could always tell when I was sad or upset about something. "Come oooon~! Tell your Big Sis Sera-tan~!"

I hugged my legs, leaning against the wall. "Well...I mean, I'm about to have a little sister...I...I think I'm scared."

"Is this because you're having doubts that we'll love you as much as her?" I shook my head, but it was a good guess though.

"No...It's just. What if SHE doesn't like me?" I asked, sad. I mean...I had no idea what she would act like or how she would think. I wanted to be close to my new little sister. "I just...I mean, I've heard of cases where two possible heirs of certain clans fighting each other for the right to become the next head of their clan...What if she dislikes me enough to fight me? I don't want to fight my little sister..."

Sera-nee pulled me closer and made me lean against her, still curled into a ball.

She gently rubbed my shoulder. "You know...I actually had similar thoughts when you were born, Sey-chan. I was really really excited, but I was also scared. It's scary realizing everything's about to change somehow. But, when you were born, it was as if all of those doubts were washed away. You were a lot tinier than you are now. Sounds impossible, doesn't it?" I pouted at her small joke at my expense. "But seriously, you were so small and innocent. I knew that whatever worries I had were silly and that, no matter what happened, you would always be my precious little Sey-chan. The baby brother I would always love and protect."

I blushed slightly at Onee-sama's words. "T-Thanks, Onee-sama..." I sighed a little. I quickly wrapped my arms around my Onee-sama, speaking quickly. "I love you, Onee-sama." I quickly sat back against the wall, blushing more deeply and wrapping my arms around my legs again.

There was a brief moment of peace. Like the calm before the storm.

And then the storm broke loose.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW~! SEY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN~!" Onee-sama picked me up in her arms and squeezed my face against her bust as she swung me around like a rag doll, hugging me to her chest.

I blushed even more deeply, feeling much more embarrassed than I usually did when Onee-sama hugged me. Actually, I felt happy.

So I didn't say anything about her almost breaking my spine.

It probably would've continued for who-knows-how-long if it hadn't been for the door beside us opening and an exhausted-looking Yuna walking out.

I had been told that Oka-sama had been particularly violent during her labor when she gave birth to me. Perhaps it had been the same now.

Yuna bowed to both Onee-sama and I. "Lady Sitri has asked me to bring you two forth...to meet your newest sibling."

Both Onee-sama and I smiled at one another as she set me down. We walked side-by-side and entered the room, surprised by the immense silence.

The doctor's filed past us, wishing to give us privacy.

Oka-sama looked extremely tired as she turned to Sera-nee and I, but she smiled nonetheless, holding a blanket-clothed bundle in her arms. "Seymour, Serafall, come meet your baby sister."

I noticed Otou-sama smiling softly beside Oka-sama despite the fact he had a big bump on his head which he was covering with an ice pack.

I took a step forward, but I paused when I noticed Onee-sama wasn't following after me. She gave me a peace sign which I took to mean 'You go on ahead.'

I looked at Oka-sama who nodded, also encouraging me to continue forward.

I swallowed. Then I took one step. Then another. And then I ended up walking all the way to Onee-sama, crawling up the side of the bed since I was mostly too short to see the baby from the ground.

Oka-sama gently turned the baby around, allowing me to see her face from the opening in the blanket. She looked so peaceful with her closed eyes.

I was mesmerized by that small and innocent face.

"Her name is Sona." I turned to Oka-sama who looked even more pleased now. "And she's going to be depending on her new Onii-chan from now on, okay?"

Uncertain what I was doing, I reached out with one hand and gently touched her forehead, feeling her baby soft skin. With that done, I tried to carefully pulled my hand away, but I was shocked by the feeling of something grabbing my pinky.

I was shocked to see a smile grown on little, tiny Sona's face as she clung to my pinky with one of her incredibly tiny hands.

It was at that moment, when Sona first smiled and held my hand that I realized something... I had fallen in love... Not THAT kind of love, you perverts. The kind of love that is better described like this... the moment I saw her, there was no doubt in my mind. There was no hesitation in the very least. I knew that I would do everything for her. All for the sake of seeing that smile again.

I smiled warmly. "Welcome to the world, my precious Sona."

* * *

_That was and always will be how I felt at that moment. My precious imouto._

_I know that that's a good time to end this entry..._

_But I won't. There's one more thing I want to get down before I'm done._

_Another person I have yet to introduce into my story..._

* * *

******11 Years old...**

"Onii-chan!" Bounce. "Onii-chan!" Bounce. "Onii-chan!" Bounce. "Oniiiiii-chan~!" Bounce.

I had started to feel nauseas. "OK, I'm awake...Now please stop using my stomach as a trampoline, Sona..." My small little sister stood proudly on my chest, smiling.

She was still incredibly cute at 6 years old. Her black hair had grown out a bit and was styled in a short bob cut. Like me, Serafall, and Oka-sama, my precious imouto had violet eyes. She was wearing a small, adorable blue dress.

Sona pouted adorably. "But you're such a lazy Onii-chan! You never get up UNLESS I use your tummy as a trampoline!"

I groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:43."

I groaned again. "Maaaaan. Can't I have five more minutes?" Sona narrowed her eyes before preparing to jump again. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!" I scratched my head. "You are going to become quite the forceful boss when you get older, Sona."

Sona smiled proudly, with her hands on her tiny hips. "I'll take that as a compliment."

I snorted. "Yeah. Anyway, could you get off of me?"

"Hai~!" Sona crouched before jumping off of my bed and landing perfectly on the floor. She then started running, her arms stretched out as she acted like an airplane flying away until she ran straight into the doorframe of my bedroom door. "Ow ow ow ow OWWWW!" Little Sona rubbed her aching face. Her eyes began to water as she tried keeping down her sobs. "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

To no success of course. Sona started crying like a baby, crying out rivers and oceans as she rubbed her aching face.

I sighed, slowly sliding out of my bed. I brushed my medium-length, black hair out of my face.

I walked over to my little sister, dressed in dark-blue PJ's and picked her up and held her tightly in a hug, patting her on the back. "Geez. You keep walking around without your glasses and this keeps ending up as the result. What do you expect to happen every time?"

Sona stopped crying into my chest to stare at me, frowning. "But one of my friends keeps saying that my glasses makes me look like a nerd!"

I smiled softly, patting Sona on the back of the head. "They're just jealous. You look like an intellectual, not a nerd. And smart girls are much prettier, So-tan~!"

Sona pouted, blushing slightly. "Y-You're such a s-stupid Onii-chan."

I laughed playfully. "That I am, So-tan. That I am."

"Young master." I turned to address the entrance of my Kikimora maid. Yuna hadn't changed at all in the past 5 years. Kikimoras, like many other species, have very long life spans. While Yuna is at least 23 by this point, she is still considered a child by her species. "It is time to prepare to meet with your fiancee. Duke Agares has requested that the two partake in another playdate."

And just like that, my good mood completely vanished. I sighed, really not wanting to go through with it.

I groaned. "Aw maaan! Do I HAVE TO?!"

Yuna nodded. "As the next head of the Sitri and the younger brother of Leviathan-sama, I'd expect you to know the importance of retaining good relations with the other clans." Bah! She was in 'Serious Loyal Maid' mode.

It was annoying, but I knew that when it was 'requested' that it meant more that I was DEMANDED to meet with "Seeker" as I'd taken to calling her.

I really hated that girl and she reciprocated the feelings. Not wanting to let Sona notice my bad mood, I put her down on the floor.

"Go back to your room and go put on your glasses Sona. Maybe Rias-chan will want to play today. You could ask one of the other servants to take you."

Sona smiled at the thought of meeting with her self-proclaimed rival. They were more-or-less the same age as Rias was born the same year as Sona. Because Oka-sama and Lady Gremory were friends, they often met for fun times, also bringing their own daughters so they could become friendly with one another.

"Alright!" She then ran out of my room to go get ready.

She was definitely a pure bundle of energy and happiness. She would've made a great head of the Sitri clan if she had been selected as the heir rather than me.

I sighed when she was out of sight. "I suppose I should get ready."

I walked into the bathroom adjoined to my room, followed by Yuna, who shut the door behind her.

I spread my arms out as Yuna started pulling off my shirt, allowing me to see myself in the mirror. I was getting taller as the years go by. I was about the average height for an eleven year old.

I found myself blushing as Yuna pulled down my pants. "Why is this necessary?" It was horribly embarrassing.

Yuna smirked to herself. "Well, when it comes to dressing properly, you are utterly hopeless, young master."

She had a point. I wasn't much on formalities. I was more of a happy-go-lucky kind of guy.

I had no idea how to even do a tie.

And thus, whenever I had to dress more formally for things like meeting with Seeker, Yuna was in charge of dressing me.

"But...it's just..."

"Oh come now, young master." Yuna said cheerfully. "I've been dressing you ever since you were little."

Yes, I agreed mentally. But it's different now that I'm getting older. I mean, before she was like a sister to me, but my mind and body was beginning to NOTICE girls. And...it was just embarrassing to be undressed and seen nearly naked by a pretty, older woman. I'm 11 years old! I can't help but feel embarrassment at the thought of a girl seeing me naked.

After a good ten humiliating minutes, I was fully dressed in more formal dresswear.

I sighed. "Shall we go meet that...girl." I choked out. I had avoid cursing.

* * *

The girl standing before me was around 4 (only as of recently) and had short, blonde hair and light-green eyes which were covered by a small pair of glasses (that did not make her cute like they did with Sona). She was dressed in a respectful black dress which almost made you forget she was about half to 2/3rds my size.

Despite being much younger, Seekvaira ("Seeker" as I've nicknamed her) Agares was on the same level of intelligence as me when I was that age. She was one smart bi-I mean wo-girl. She's one smart girl.

We ended up just standing several feet across from one another in the garden of the Agares household, staring intently at one another.

Our individual private maids stood off to the side, sighing to themselves.

"Seymour." Seeker finally said after several minutes of silence

"Seeker."

To any random observer, it would've appeared that we were having some sort of staring contest.

If anybody present observed, they would've noticed the unbelievable amount of hostility between us pouring into the air.

"The name's Seekvaira." I had to admit her childish high-pitched voice was somewhat adorable. "Not that an undertaught fool like you would be able to understand what I'm saying."

"Who are you calling a 'fool', Four-Eyes?"

"Who are you calling 'Four-Eyes', Pedo."

"First off, I don't see what part of this situation makes me a pedo. I NEVER agreed to this." I stated firmly. I didn't notice Yuna and the Agares maid shift uncomfortably off to the side. "And second, we're BOTH kids! How can a child be a pedo, dumbass?!"

"Don't call me a dumbass, idiot!"

"I'll call you a dumbass if I want becuase that's what you are! Dumbass dumbass dumbass! DUMB-ASS!"

Yeah...not my most mature moment.

Honestly, I couldn't really remember how we started off hating each other so much. I think it was the moment we laid eyes upon one another and I asked who the kid was. I wasn't sure what about that was an insult, but me and Seeker ended up hating one another ever since.

Before I ended up in school, I had thought I would never dislike anyone more than I disliked Seeker during my childhood, but that would change when I later meet that damned playboy yaki-No. Still saving that for later. No spoilers just yet.

Anyway, the tension between me and Seeker seemed to increase with each passing moment.

"You know I COULD kill you right now, and nobody would punish me because 'it's just the tantrum of a four-year-old'?"

I smirked, my left eye twitching a bit. "Oh is that a challenge? Because I've been practicing on using my powers." Yes...picking a fight with a four-year-old...definitely not my most impressive moment.

"Me as well."

The air became charged with the magical power radiating from our bodies.

Yep. We were going to get physical (not in the sexual way, you perverts).

"Young master," Yuna said in a warning tone, "You know how your mother and father feel about you using your power irresponsibly."

"Seekvaira-sama, you know how angry your father would be if he caught you creating such a ruckus in your own territory." Seeker's maid warned as well.

We both shot another glare at one another before sighing, letting go of whatever individual spell we were going to cast.

Perhaps it was for the best. We both said were were practicing on our own, but our last playdate last week ended with both of us individually blowing ourselves up...

That was not fun. We would end up destroying ourselves rather than each other.

Thus we returned to silence...well, until Seeker let out a squeak

"Oh dear." Her maid said with a worried expression. I noticed that Seeker's face became horribly pink.

I turned to Yuna, prepared to ask what was going on until I noticed the lower part of Seeker's dress had developed a wet spot...a wet spot that appeared to be growing and-

That was when I remembered that, as a four-year-old who had only recently been taken off diapers, Seeker may be prone to 'accidents'.

Seeker then fell to her knees, covering the wetspot with her hands. She noticed that I was staring and her red face only became redder.

And then she did the only thing that a four-year-old would do in that situation out of embarrassment:

She started crying.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Yep. Seeker was a bit of a crybaby when things she didn't like happened. In that respect, she was somewhat similar to Sona.

I suddenly felt very very bad for a reason I could not understand. Seeker's maid was standing beside her, trying to calm the crying child.

I awkwardly made my way over to her, raising my hands uncertainly. "Um...Seeker...?"

Seeker looked up at me and glared, tears still rolling down the sides of her face. "What?! You gonna tease me for wetting myself now?!" Wow she was pissed.

"Erm...No. It's just...there's nothing wrong with having an accident." Normally we were at each others throats, but I didn't like seeing a little girl, even Seeker, cry.

"Liar!" Seeker shouted at me. "I bet you're laughing at me right now inside!"

"N-No!" Jeez. Now I really felt bad. "There's really nothing wrong! I mean even I used to wet myself when I was your age and there's no shame in it."

Seeker eyed me suspiciously. "Then prove it."

I paused, blinking once or twice. "I beg your pardon?"

"Prove that there's no shame in wetting yourself." I gave Seeker a blank stare. "If you truly believe I should feel no shame, then neither should you. I want you to peepee in your pants."

While I was shocked by the statement, looking back I couldn't help but notice how cute that word was coming from her mouth.

I frowned, shooting a glance at the maids who appeared just as unsure as I was. All I got was a lousy shrug frm Yuna.

After realizing that I REALLY didn't want to see a girl younger than me cry, I sighed.

"Fine..." Seeker seemed surprised by my response. "I..I'll do it..." Fortunately(?), I hadn't gone at all earlier. "J-Just give me a sec..."

I closed my eyes, trying to swallow my embarrassment as I focused on the task at hand.

I could tell it was done when I felt a horribly pride-killing warmth in the middle of my pants. It lasted several seconds before it stopped. The things I do to keep a little girl from crying...the horrible, pride-killing things.

I shut my eyes incredibly tightly before opening them slowly, my face red with embarrassment.

It had certainly worked judging from the smile on Seeker's face. "See? Nothing shameful about having an accident."

"Pfffffft-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She was...laughing at me. I stared in confusion.

"Huh?"

Seeker just kept laughing, clutching her stomach. "You actually did it!? OH MY MAOU, THAT'S HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHAHA!" It was the first time that I saw Seeker without a broomstick up her bum and without the hostility we usually showed each other.

I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. "W-What? What are you talking about?"

"That was a water bottle I poured from the inside of my dress HAHAHAHA!" Seeker almost fell over as my entire face started twitching. "I don't believe it! You actually peed in your pants!"

Something snapped. "You...BRAAAAAAAT!" I then charged after Seeker, my arms raised to strangle her. She started to run in the opposite direction, still laughing. "YOU'RE DEAD, SEEKER!"

She didn't stop laughing as I continued chasing her through the grounds, our individual maids sighing from afar.

It was only later that I learned that Seeker had lied about tricking me. Why? I would never know.

But I couldn't help but notice that the number of arguments between us since that day decreased substantially and she sometimes had a hint of pink on her face during our future playdates and later years.

******Yep...another huge time skip...and that's about it.  
**

******Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

******Bye-Bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Time for the next chapter of Son of Sitri~! It's been a while because I've been putting focus on other stories like Toward the Future and Devil Reborn, but I. Am. Back. Time to kick this into high gear!**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

* * *

******Seymour Sitri**

* * *

******14 Years Old...**

Ah, the Great Devil School. An educational facility located in Lilith, the Devil capital of the Underworld. It was a school that was built to teach the young generation of Pure-blood Devils all about the [Rating Game].

The [Rating Game] was a game created as an outlet for all of the Devils' wishes to prove their superiority over one another. It was a game where Devils could show off their abilities and was a game where fame, fortune, and many other things were just waiting for you to grasp them. It was a very popular game in the Underworld.

That's why we Pure-bloods were made to attend this school...

Although, I suppose hiding behind a bunch of bushes, taking a nap couldn't truly be considered 'attending'.

It may sound arrogant, but I've memorized all of the rules and information on the [Rating Game] since I was twelve. Being sent to the school was more of a formality for me.

I initially objected, but Onee-sama said that I had to attend in order to someday obtain an official [Rating Game] title. Then she used that adorable yet beautiful puppy dog face and I-

"Talking about your Sister Complex again, Boss?"

Before you ask, no. My fellow class-cutter who was laying a few feet away in another spot where we were still hidden WAS NOT breaking the Fourth Wall there. I had somehow ended up monologuing to myself concerning my beautiful and smart Onee-sama.

"What are you talking about, Zed?" I asked with an annoyed expression, sitting up. "I don't have any Sister Complex."

The young boy I was speaking to was about 9/10 with midnight black hair. For most who spend minimal time around him, they would normally only see his closed eyes and assume he was sleeping. Like me, he wore the school uniform of the Great Devil School.

This boy here was Zedran Malphas. He was my first [Bishop] and the second member of my Peerage. Like me, he was also a Pure-blood, but the difference between us is that his clans rapidly decreasing status may cause them to go extinct soon.

Due to the Sitri's friendly ties with the Malphas clan, I agreed to take Zed under my wing as my [Bishop]. It was to protect him from the bias from the more bigoted Pure-bloods.

I'm pretty sure that if Zed's eyes were open, he would be rolling them. "Whatever you say, Siscon Boss."

To most, it would seem like Zedran was being disrespectful, but he's just sarcastic like that. He only calls me 'Boss' because I don't like being called 'Master' by my servants. It just leaves me feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey hey. There's nothing wrong with appreciating how beautiful or nice your sister is." I defended. "Haha. It's not a Sister Complex!"

"Riiiiight."

"It's. Not." This time I emitted a powerful aura of killing intent.

Zedran sweatdropped. "Alright. Alright." I then laid back down on the ground, closing my eyes.

"So, do the teachers still think those illusions of yours are still us?" I asked, checking on the status of how successful our class-cutting mission was going.

Zed nodded sleepily, signalling he was beginning to nod off. "Yep..."

You see, when it comes to school, Yuna can't exactly help me break out of class without drawing attention. The Malphas clan consists of magic-users who are top-notch illusionists. So Zedran is able to create illusions of us in class that only someone more powerful in the High-class Devils could detect they were fake.

"Young master." I cracked one eye open to look at Yuna who slowly approached us, carrying a tray of cookies with a pot of tea next to them. In the past two years, after receiving my [Evil Pieces], I have made Yuna my very first [Rook]. So by this point, I have TWO servants.

I sat up, smiling at my loyal maid. Seriously, even though it had been several years, Yuna still looked like she did when I was little. I had grown more than she did, having myhair grown out to my shoulders and tied back in a longer pony tail and being just about up to Yuna's shoulders when it came to height. In my uniform, despite being a slacker, I looked like quite a refined gentleman.

"Thank you, Yuna. Care to sit with us?" I asked her. Yuna smiled, nodding as she gently sat the tray down on the ground and sat down on her knees in front of us.

Zed immediately shot up, sniffing the air. "I smell food..." I could swear he was drooling, his sleepy expression truly showing how child-like he was. His head darted left and right as he tried sniffing out the source.

When Zed takes a "nap", the only way to really wake him up was with the power of food.

He quickly crawled over to the tray of cookies and started chowing down like some sort of animal, stuffing his face enough that his cheeks puffed up.

I scratched my head, sighing. "What are you trying to do? Store food for winter?"

Zed stared at me with those seemingly closed eyes of his. "...Well SOMEONE didn't let me go back inside for lunch. So I'm starving."

I laid back down on the ground, closing my eyes again. "You're always starving, Zed." Yuna giggled a little, covering her mouth to conceal her smile.

I felt my cheeks pink a little. Being a teenager, I had natural teenage hormones. As I got older, everything about pretty girls like Yuna seemed even more amazing. I also got so embarrassed around Yuna that I had to ORDER her to stop dressing me. It was too embarrassing. Besides, if I could outgrow being bathed by servants, I could certainly outgrow being dressed by them.

DAMN YOU, HORMONES!

"Well if it isn't the 'Princely Sitri'!" An unfortunately familiar voice called out. "Cutting class again?"

I sighed, sitting up while wondering what was so wrong with cutting classes that the universe saw to interrupt me every time I wanted to relax.

The boy who interrupted my peace once more was my age and had annoying blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. The jacket of his uniform was unzipped and his shirt underneath was undone enough to reveal some of his chest.

"Well if it isn't the playboy yakitori-kun." I said insultingly towards the person I've hated since the first day of school. I then looked at the purple-haired girl next to him, wearing the same school uniform. Even for her young age, her breasts were well-developed. She was glaring daggers at me. "How are you doing, Riser?"

Riser sneered. "I told you I'm not a damn yakitori!"

He didn't deny the "playboy" part though. Even in school, Riser was a huge playboy, making a pass at most girls who immediately fell for his bullshit. He was easily one of the top contenders for 'Most Popular Boy In School'. I, meanwhile, had been one of the top contenders for 'Most Intelligent Boy In School' and was also a contender for the same title as Riser. The girl standing next to Riser was one of his admirers as well as his [Queen], Yubelluna.

I shrugged, smiling smugly to myself. "Could've fooled me."

Riser looked like he was going to yell for a moment, but then he smirked. "You're acting all high and mighty for a pedo."

That remark pissed me off enough to make me jump to my feet. "How many times do I have to say I never agreed to that damned arrangement!?"

There were quite a few rumors regarding the arranged marriage between me and Seeker. Apparently the word is that I like small girls...That sure has gotten me attention from the younger female students who liked me.

"He's right, Riser." Zed said with a mouthful of cookies behind me. "He's not into kids because he's into his older sister."

I released a powerful amount of killing intent in Zedran's direction. "Now, Zedran, what did I tell you about telling that lie involving me having a Sister Complex?"

Zed shrugged, not bothering to answer and returning to his cookies. Yuna sighed, shaking her head as she sat nearby. Yubelluna had also chosen to stand on the sidelines as the killing intent between me and Riser gradually rose.

"So you're a Siscon, huh?" Riser asked with his usual 'better-than-thou' tone of voice.

"Shut it. I don't have a goddamn Sister Complex."

Riser chuckled. "Well, I can't blame you. Leviathan-sama is indeed a beautiful woman. Anyone would be envious of your position as her younger brother."

I had to appreciate that Riser didn't make any sexual remarks regarding Onee-sama. He was a total prick, but even he had a huge amount of respect for the Maou-samas. He would never say anything bad in their name.

But I still hated his guts. "I see. Well Onee-sama is a kind and warm woman so of course anyone would wish to be related to her. She's also beautiful and can always make you feel either cheerful or confused."

"Sure sounds like a Sister Complex." Riser stated.

"I said it's not a Sister Complex, you damn yakitori."

Riser growled. "I told you not to call me that!"

"You call me a Siscon, I call you a stupid yakitori! Yakitori, yakitori, yakitori!"

I was about to continue when I felt a ball of fire slam against my chest, knocking me backward onto my rear end and singing my clothes.

"Young master!" Yuna quickly got to her feet and ran to my side, helping me up. She had a worried expression on her face and seemed sad.

I shot her a reassuring smile and stood on my own. "It's fine." I petted Yuna on her head, her nuzzling against my hand. Yuna would sometimes give into her dog/wolf-like instincts and found such gestures of affection to be most welcomed. Yuna turned and glared at Riser whose hand was surrounded by the signature flames of the Phenex clan. I petted her on the head again. "Forget it, Yuna. The yakitori's not even worth it."

"Oh? I didn't know that the Kikimora girl was a member of your harem!" Riser said in mock surprise. "But I can't help but wonder who the DOG in the relationship is!"

Yuna's head hunched over, her shame showing on her face.

Something about Kikimoras is that while they are excellent servants, they are still saw as, by numerous Devils, 'dogs'. Despite how loyal, kind, and incredibly beautiful they are, Kikimoras are thought of as . It's always meant as a demaning name for them.

I turned towards Riser and glared. "And suddenly it is worth it."

I closed my eyes and focused, willing all of the water in the air around me to materialize into a small sphere. I pulled my hand back and then shot it forward, releasing the magic-filled water blast.

It was large and packed the force of a speeding train. Riser grinned as the area around him burst into flames, slamming against the incoming water attack and reducing it to steam. The steam rose into the air.

I kept my eyes trained on the spot where Riser had vanished.

"RAAAAAGH!" The yakitori suddenly leaped through the steam and slammed a flame-covered fist right into my gut, knocking the wind out of me, burning my stomach, and knocking me backwards.

I managed to quickly regain my footing. I clutched my stomach and held out my hand, launching blades of pure water flying through the air towards Riser. He shot out three spheres of flame that met my water blades, both extinguishing the other, creating even more burning steam.

"You're going down, Riser!" I stood defiantly, the wind gathering around me due to the demonic-power I was preparing to unleash. Flames began to dance around Riser's body, both of us preparing to possibly kill one another in a duel of-

* * *

******Intermission...**

To whom it may concern, the one who is speaking to you now is I, Zedran Malphas, the fourth son of the Malphas clan and one of the two remaining Pure-blood children in all of the clan, and also the [Bishop] of the heir of Sitri, Seymour Sitri. This resulted from my clan's fall in status and our soon-to-be extinction.

I know you're all just dying to find out what happened during the fight between Yakitori-kun and my Sister Complex Boss, but you know what? They have these fights just about every other day. This is the twelfth time in the past week that they've gotten into a fight and the fifth time it's gotten physical. After a while, it gets old.

You two hate each other, we get it. That's why I'm overwriting all that boring stuff that the Boss had planned on sharing. If you go further back into his entries, you'll start seeing that EVERY FIGHT IS THE SAME. They banter, Riser goes too far, Boss fights back, and then they duke it out until the teachers get involved.

So I usually just chill on the sidelines with Yuna, eating whatever awesome food she brings. It's all homemade too! Yuna's one of the greatest cooks and everything she makes is...

Ignore any wet stains on the entries. I was most certainly not drooling out of hunger...I was drooling in my sleep. I've been changing this little by little because when I'm not eating, I prefer to sleep. The only reason I'm doing this right now is so you are not subjected to the torture of hearing a non-important incredibly boring fight that's happened five times in the past week.

Anywho, back to me. To sum up my clan's situation, Otou-san had an affair with a Fallen Angel and a human woman resulting in the birth of my two older siblings. Several of my aunts and uncles also have mixed blood...Damn. My family really needs to learn how to keep it in their pants. How they reproduce so much when we are Devils?...Yeah. Suffice to say, when I was little, my parents had to come up with a lot of lies to keep me from being scarred for life...That was a lot of therapy I had to go through later.

Anywho. The Malphas and Sitri clans have been on good terms. If the Malphas clan hadn't been losing status, it probably would've been us who arranged to have Boss to marry an underage daughter who is nearly half his age.

So we settled for an agreement regarding support for the Malphas clan remnants in exchange for returned support by me joining Boss's Peerage. And that's how I met the boss-Oh, 'scuse me.

I slammed my hand into the ground, a large magic circle appearing in front of me, Yuna, and the Yakitori's loose [Queen]. A large earth barrier rose from the ground in front of us just as a large stray fireball aimed right for us exploded against it.

"Nice job, Zed!" Boss said on the other side of the barrier with Yakitori-kun. I shot a thumbs up despite the fact he couldn't see it.

Anyway, now that I've let it be know that the fight isn't entirely forgotten, back to my monologuing.

I admit I was a little ticked off at first when I first found out I was being used as a bargaining chip. I mean, with our clan's falling status, I've gotten used to disdain and insults from other Pure-blooded, bigoted A-holes, so I was surprised by Boss's relaxed and outright kind demeanor. Even when I got angry and called him a Siscon who **** on the **** while he **** whenever he ****, he didn't seem to hold it against me. He only truly seemed pissed about the "Siscon" part. He also welcomed me into the Sitri household, granting me a new home and some of Sitri territory as his servant. He even supported the one real dream I had: To someday become an Ultimate-class Devil and restore the name of the Malphas clan...

And while he always got into stupid fights like this one with Riser, he truly did care about his servants.

So, while I will never admit it to his face, the Boss is a pretty good guy...even if he is a Siscon. Plus like me, he is a slacker-by-choice. We were partners in crime when it came to shirking out jobs and responsibilities.

Anyway, now that that's over, back to the Boss vs. Yakitori business...

The two rivals stood several feet from each other. Riser was only panting slightly despite not having any physical injuries due to his regeneration abilities. He can still get tired though and Boss isn't one to give up without a fight.

And fight he did. When I looked back over to Boss, he was covered in bruises, scratches, and scorch marks all over his body and clothing. I saw what may have been blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. All in all: He looked like shit.

"Why don't you give up, Princely Sitri?" Riser mocked. "You don't stand a chance against the immortal Phoenix!"

I stared at Riser with my seemingly closed eyes. He really was an arrogant A-hole.

The Phenex clan was just as mortal as the rest of us. If they're hit with a powerful enough Holy Sword, they'll be turned to ashes just like the rest of us. If every trace of them is destroyed, then they will most certainly die.

Riser held up another flaming fist, smirking. "So what say we finish this?"

Despite being badly beaten, Boss still stood, shrugging off his injuries. "Bring it, you playboy yakitori!" He held out both of his hands, preparing yet another attack. I was surprised when, rather than some sort of aquatic creature like he had been using after those initial blades, his arms were surrounded by water, forming into long blades that extended down to the ground.

I sighed at my master's stubbornness. One way or another, he was going to end up half-dead on the ground, sooooo...

"NUT SHOT!" I slammed my fist against the ground.

Both Riser and Boss stared at me in confusion until Riser suddenly paled. He gasped. Then he looked down to see a random pillar of stone jutting out of the ground, smashing him right in the place where a man should never be hit.

The yakitori let out a squeak before he hunched forward and fell to the ground, out cold.

He would certainly be feeling that in the morning.

Good night, you cocky sonnuva bitch... I thought to myself. I yawned before closing my eyes and drifting off to...

* * *

******14 Years Old...**

That happened. When I found out Zed had messed with my entries, I was pissed, but I couldn't remember much of that fight so I didn't have anything to change it back to. I couldn't just leave the entry blank so I left what Zed had recorded in my entry book.

So yeah...

The fight got ended with a crotch punch. Not the most honorable way to win, but certainly the most humorous.

I noticed Yubelluna run into my vision, rushing to her her King's side. "Riser-sama! Riser-sama!"

All's well that ends well.

I turned to Zed to thank him for the help (although I had a few tricks left up my sleeve that could have possibly dealt with the yakitori) only to see the little guy passed out in Yuna's lap. Despite his sarcastic remarks and usual gluttony, he was a child, not even ten.

I turned my back to my servants, stretching my arms. "Well, classes should be out by now." I glanced at my maid-turned-[Rook]. "Yuna, could you carry Zed for me?"

The Kikimora bowed her head. "Yes, young master." She stood up, carrying the sleeping child in her arms as we departed.

"And remind me to thank him for ending any chance of Riser reproducing in the near future." I said with an amused smile.

Yuna smiled as well. "Yes, young master."

And so marked a normal day during my 14th year alive...

******And with that, I'm done~! Here is a bit of Riser and Seymour interaction. I've also introduced Seymour's first [Bishop], Zedran Malphas. Zed is five years younger than Seymour and only attends Devil School because it is his duty as Seymour's [Bishop]...and that is all~!**

******Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

******Bye-Bye~!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Time for the next chapter of Son of Sitri~! It's been a while because I've been putting focus on other stories like Toward the Future and Devil Reborn, but I. Am. Back. Time to kick this into high gear!**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

* * *

******Seymour Sitri**

* * *

******16 Years Old...**

Not much has happened in the past two years. A few fights with the playboy yakitori, a couple times when Zed emptied out all of the household's pantries, and of course there was me visiting Seeker who acted kinda weird for some reason...

Nothing exciting really.

I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, reading a book.

I didn't really have anything better to do...I SHOULD be going to school, but I saw no point in going.

With the help of my two adorable servants, I've escaped every last attempt by the members of the Sitri household to force me into going...So they just gave up.

I was disappointed actually. Being chased and evading capture was the fun part about skipping lessons and classes. But now that the Oka-sama and Otou-sama have given up on trying to make me go to lessons I already knew, I was hopelessly bored.

I would sometimes go to school just for the social interaction, but escaping from their was exactly the same.

Sometimes I would get into fights with that stupid yakitori, but it would always end in a draw due to outside interference either by his increasing band of servants or my own adorable servants, Yuna and Zed. I say I'd always have the upper hand by the time the fights are stopped.

Overall, everything had become horribly routine. I had sent a request to Otou-sama and Oka-sama to allow me to study in the human world rather than the Underworld. They had so much more to do up there and humans are quite the amazing species. I've read up on all of the feats they've achieved and masterpieces they've created. Sometimes, in my free time, I would take a quick trip up there.

When I did leave without permission, I had Zed create a crafty illusion to fool the others into thinking I was still there.

Of course there was no point since everyone had given up on stopping my escaping.

And so I ended up reading whatever book I could scrounge up from the library.

I wanted to read up on magical theories and about [Rating Games]. In several years, I would be old enough to participate in the games, so I had to study up. I also had to work on building up my Peerage for when I was allowed to take part. I've had my Evil Pieces for almost five years now and I've only gained a [Bishop] and a [Rook] with no candidates to fill the other positions. I would try to ask Seeker, but I found it would be demeaning her to ask my fiancee to become my 'servant'...

That and even when I joked about it, she hit me for some reason, her face red with what I assumed to be anger.

And so I read.

"Oniiiiii-chan~!" I looked up from my book and smiled as my precious little So-tan came running into the room, dressed in THE MOST ADORABLE dress. She had finally started wearing her glasses without complaint and was testing out her school uniform.

Yeah. She was at that right age, so our parents were preparing to send Sona off to school.

I planned to accompany her on her first day to teach her about school life. I had to protect her from those creeps who have less than pure intentions...Well, technically we're Devils so our intentions are naturally "impure", but I mean intentions that are morally wrong. I was especially going to watch her around that creep, Riser.

They were in different years, but that damn yakitori has the maturity of a five-year-old (excluding the advanced five-year-olds like me). He could've ended up bullying So-tan OR WORSE: Turn her into one of his brainless harem girls, the pig.

So I was going to teach her the do's and do not's of the school.

I smiled at my cute imouto. "You're looking quite charming this evening, So-tan."

Sona smiled, happy about my praise. "Well you do as well, Onii-chan."

She was perhaps referring to the fact that I was wearing a black business suit with a red tie. My black hair, which had grown to medium-length, was still tied back in a pony tail. With my book in my hands, I looked even more like a refined gentleman than I did a few years ago. I couldn't help it. I was just a formal-dressing kind of guy.

I don't know why, but I always feel most comfortable in a suit even if I did only need a scar on my face to look like someone from the Japanese Yakuza.

I casually continued reading through my book with one hand.

"Shouldn't you still be with your tutor, Sona?" I noted, suspicious since her allotted time for her tutoring sessions was not supposed to be up yet.

Rather than answer yes or no, Sona grinned in a way that could only be described as 'adorable'.

"Onii-chan was always good at avoiding the lessons, and they're really boring, so I wanted to be just like Onii-chan!" Sona said with cheer. "So I waited til my teacher left and ran!"

I found myself smiling with amusement. "Well, I'll admit you are one slippery little girl, Sona, but you wanna know how I've gotten away with cutting classes?"

Sona cocked her head sideways. "How?" My smile became a slightly cruel smirk as I snapped my fingers.

"You don't trust anyone until your home-free."

Sona was so focused on me that she failed to notice the small blue magic circle on the floor behind her appear. She also failed to notice the large tendril of water that shot out until it had wrapped around her left leg, taking it out from under her and suspending her in the air. She screamed as she was snatched from the ground.

"W-What's going on, Onii-chan!?" Sona screamed, unable to comprehend my 'betrayal'.

I chuckled a little. "Sona, you know you can't just skip your lessons like that."

Sona glared at me. "But YOU always skipped your lessons!"

"Yeah, but the difference between us is that I was able to skip lessons but still remain on top in all of my subjects." I defended. "Meanwhile, your skipping of your lessons has begun to reflect poorly on your grades given by your tutors. Oh, cute panties by the way." I smiled to myself, pointing with my free hand at Sona's clearly exposed heart-patterned panties.

Sona looked down (up?) to see that the skirt of her outfit was now fluttering freely in her face and that her panties were fully exposed. She flushed and quickly pushed her dress down in an attempt to hide them.

"Y-You pervy Onii-chan!" Sona screamed at the top of her lungs. I continued smiling in amusement as my precious So-tan started trying to break her leg free from its restraint to no avail. She wasn't anywhere near as well-versed in using our demonic power as I was.

"This wouldn't have happened if you paid attention to your demonic power lessons~" I sang.

"But they're so haaaard!" Sona complained. "I don't understand what my teachers are saying and my head starts hurting!" She then started to grumble. "Besides, I'm not gonna be the heir of the Sitri clan and I don't really have anything to work for..."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "The point of learning all of this stuff in your lessons is so you can actually interact with the world. So you can take care of yourself. I was something of a prodigy so I learned all of that stuff ahead of time. I didn't need the lessons. But you're gonna need to learn if you ever want to do something awesome like become a future Maou or maybe compete in the [Rating Games] or something. Demonic power training is meant to help you learn to your protect yourself." I gently set Sona on the ground with my water tendril before snapping my finger and dispelling it.

Sona frowned before smiling brightly. "But I have Onii-chan! The greatest Onii-chan who will always protect me!"

"Well I'm not always going to be around-"

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!?"

"Ye-No-What?" The sudden question admittedly took me by surprise, but I quickly regained my cool. "No. I mean I won't always be by your side or within shouting range. Sometimes there are gonna be things you have to handle on your own, Sona, and you have to be prepared. The reason I say this is because I'm considering the notion of leaving soon."

"Leaving?" Sona asked in a shaky voice, tears forming in her eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah. In the past few years, the person who had looking over the Devils' territory based around the school, Kuoh Academy, had gone missing. I've been thinking about taking over as a family favor to the Gremory clan who are the actual owners of the territory. So I planned on studying in the human world while I look after the area for a while."

I specifically left out the part where the last person who was in charge of watching over the area may have met an unfortunate end. No need to worry So-tan like that. We didn't have a lot of details regarding his disappearance.

Sona had a sad expression on her face, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "B-But I don't want Onii-chan to leave..."

I smiled softly and patted Sona on the head. "Don't cry, Sona. I'll visit often enough. I'll be checking up on you to make sure you keep up with your studies, so be sure to study a lot, OK? You gotta be smart and put those other people to shame!"

Sona's expression didn't change.

I sighed. "OK...How about every now and then, if you do well enough, I'll take you with me to visit the human world? I'll also help you grow accustomed to being a [King] once you've received your Evil Pieces, OK?"

Sona's expression became more neutral, almost suspicious. "You promise?"

"I promise." I replied with a smile. Sona brightened up considerably at that.

"OK~!"

"Young Master." Both Sona and I turned to see my adorable [Rook], Yuna, bowing to us as she entered the room.

I waved lazily to Yuna. "Yo. Good timing, Yuna. I need someone to take Sona back to her lessons."

The Kikimora shook her head. "It's you that I'm here for, Young Master." She turned to Sona and bowed. "Forgive me, Mistress Sona, but I must borrow my Master for a short time. Important business from Lord Sitri."

I turned to Sona and nodded. "Please leave for now, So-tan."

Sona pouted but obliged. She left me and Yuna in the room, but I could've sworn she gave Yuna a sharp look before she left.

I returned some of my attention to my book now that Sona had left. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Yuna?"

"We've received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

I frowned, turning to Yuna. "Arch Duke? What?"

"The Lord of Gremory had had this order handed down to you." Yuna explained. "Since you were planning on taking charge of the area around Kuoh Academy in the human world, it was thought that this be a test. We have been given the duty of exterminating a Stray Devil who has plagued the area."

"I see." I noted. I shut my book with both hands, smiling to myself. "So this will be my first real fight. A test of my ability to watch over and protect the area." I stood up from my chair. "Very well then. As soon as you find Zed, we'll depart for the human world."

"Isn't that Zedran on your bed behind you?" Yuna asked, pointing behind me. I turned and was surprised to see that my adorable [Bishop] was indeed laying on my bed, munching on a bag of chips while reading a magazine. He had grown a bit in the past two years, his midnight black hair having grown out just a bit. He wore a black brown-ish zipless hoodie with a white inside, that has black dots running vertically down the side of his face on the inside of his hood when on, mirrored by white dots on the outside. Underneath it, tucked into his pants, was a light brown stringed shirt, with long sleeves that he rolled up to his elbows. His blue pants were worn with a brown belt and were tucked into black strapped boots that reach to about half of his shins.

Rather than the previous monotone expression he used to wear, Zed now wore a sleepy yet cheerful expression on his face most of the time. He'd really opened up in the past two years. He still tended to be the sarcastic or blunt guy he was before, but he wasn't as rude about it like before.

He didn't look up from his magazine, waving lazily. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't notice me earlier really."

And I'm surprised you're able to read that magazine even though it seems your eyes are closed all the time...Is what I thought at the time.

"OK then. Let's depart for the human world." I commanded of both of my adorable servants. "Zed, can you prepare a teleportation circle?" There was a long silence and I frowned. "Zed?"

"...Zzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzz..." I realized that my [Bishop] had fallen asleep again. I sweatdropped a little.

Maybe THAT was why I hadn't noticed him earlier. Sleeping people leave so little of a presence.

I sighed. "Well, time to go prove myself." Deciding to activate the magic circle myself, I ordered Yuna to grab the unconscious Zedran and follow after me.

It took a bit longer since I specialized more in the Sitri's water-type magic. I didn't have as much training when it came to teleportation.

I could get it done, but it would take longer than other people.

* * *

[Kuoh Academy]

I had to admit, it was a pretty nice town.

The school was just as nice if not nicer than I expected. And I expected A LOT of a school run by the Gremory clan.

I stood outside the main gate with a now awake Zedran and Yuna.

"So this is Kuoh Academy, huh?" I wondered to myself. "I wonder if Lord Gremory would mind me coming here to learn. I mean it's a pretty nice place." We made our way inside, inspecting the area.

"No offense, Boss, but I don't think you fit the criteria of the students allowed here." Zed pointed out, still smiling with that sleepy expression of his. He pointed in the direction of a medium-sized group of students.

They all wore similar uniforms which I suspected to be standard in Kuoh Academy. But it was not that fact that Zed was trying to point out. It was the fact that every single one of them were girls. Not just them, but every other girl walking around the area. I assumed it was some kind of break or maybe school was over, but there was nothing but girls all around us (not that I was complaining...Hehehehe-No! DAMN YOU HORMONES!).

"I do believe that this is what they call an 'All-Girls School', Young Master." Yuna stated aloud, speaking the thought I just had for me.

"Yeah. I picked up on that." I replied wearily. What a bummer it was.

However, it would be later, with my suggestion, that the school would eventually be converted to a co-ed one.

"So what now, Boss?" Zed asked, yawning. "I mean, even a Stray Devil isn't dumb enough to attack in broad daylight."

I crossed my arms in front of me. "We investigate. We try asking around to see if we can find strange occurrences that have happened as of late. Find people who have been sticking out more than others. Let's see if we can find someone who can point out where this Stray Devil may be."

Unfortunately, from the reports I received from Lord Gremory, this was one of the smarter Strays. This guy knew better than to stay in one place for too long. He was constantly moving around at night, usually evading detection. This Stray also knew not to kill indescriminately. It took its time choosing, stalking, killing, and eventually devouring its prey.

We decided to start with the Kuoh Academy campus as, according to the reports, a majority of the victims have been students of this school. Apparently the Stray had a thing for young girls.

At that moment, a gust of wind blew hard, causing the skirts of three nearby school girls to lift up. They quickly pushed their skirts down, yelping in embarrassment. I saw their panties...

Polka-dot.

Black thong.

And something lacy-

"OW!"

"You must really behave in a manner appropriate for one of your position, Young Master." Yuna said with an expression of disappointment and annoyance on her face as she pinched my face. "What would your father and mother think if they saw you with such an expression?"

I suppose that meant my perversion was showing on my face.

Hey, cut me some slack. I was SIXTEEN. It was natural to have such desires at that age.

"Ara ara, it appears that his type isn't just his Onee-sama." Zed said with a teasing smile. I expressed some malicious aura towards him.

"Now, Zedran, how many times now have I told you that I don't have a Sister Complex?"

"Coming up to about 1285 times now, Boss." Zed replied without missing a beat.

Damn. After the first 600 times, my malicious aura stopped intimidating my young servant.

Yuna pinched the bridge of her nose. "That is not the point. What I am saying, Young Master, is-"

Whatever Yuna was going to say was interrupted by-

"_I'M NOT LYING!"_

The sudden shriek took all three of us by surprise.

Of course, being the curious little Devils we were, we had to investigate the disturbance.

We made our way to what I took to be an archery range.

There were several girls in archery club uniforms, most of them gathered around this last, angry-looking girl.

She had short, light-auburn hair and amber eyes. She was short in stature but had a rather curvaceous figure that made me stare enough for Yuna to start pinching my cheek again.

In the years to come, there would be an anime girl horribly similar in appearance who also had a somewhat similar personality who fell in love with "Satan" who came from some other universe or something with some divine angel hero lady...I always suspected that Zedran had something to do with that. He always seemed to have a peculiar interest in that series.

"Yeah, right!" One of the other archery girls said. "You really expect us to believe some "monster" appeared out of nowhere and killed Miyu?!"

"It's the truth!" The short girl stated yet again. "A big monster guy appeared out of nowhere and attacked Hana, Miyu, and I!" She then turned to a cowering girl who was standing beside the girls who were picking on her. "Tell them, Hana. You KNOW I'm telling the truth, right? You saw him too, right?"

The girl who was cowering, who I assumed to be Hana, quickly shook her head. "I...I didn't see anything, Chiho."

Yet another disturbing similarity between this girl and the girl who would appear in that anime years from now: They have the same name. No joke. The whole thing seemed to have Zedran's name written all over it.

"B-But..." The short girl, Chiho, seemed to falter slightly. "But I..."

"See! You're nothing but a liar." The bully from before said (that's what she suspiciously seemed like) said. "You're just too much of a loser to admit you didn't see the killer's face, so you're making up some lie about a monster just to get attention."

"I-I'm not! I'm not lying! The thing I saw was NOT human!" Chiho repeated, but everybody seemed to immediately turn against her. Already there were mumblings, rumors that were just about to be started about this girl being a nut-job no doubt. "I saw IT kill Miyu!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come it didn't also kill you and Hana?"

It was there that all of Chiho's arguments fell apart completely. She opened and shut her mouth several times before she clenched her fists. She looked like she desperately wanted something else to say, but apparently couldn't find the words.

She ran away from the rest of the group, bumping against my shoulder as she passed by.

"Sorry." She muttered before running away again.

I crossed my arms, speaking to my servants who stood behind me. "So...think that was our first clue?"

Yuna frowned. "I cannot tell. If she had been attacked by the Stray Devil, then there would've been no way for her to have survived the encounter-"

"Unless..." I interrupted, trailing off. I had a theory, but there's a chance I could be wrong so I would withhold it for now. "For now, let's question that girl."

Chiho definitely had to have some kind of power. That was for certain. If she didn't, she wouldn't have been able to see the monstrous form of the Stray Devil...

"Maybe you should handle it on your own, Boss." Zed suggested. I gave him a curious look.

"Eh?"

"...Zzzzzzz..." It took me ten seconds to realize that Zedran had suddenly fallen asleep.

"Perhaps Zedran is right about this one." Yuna agreed. "You DO possess a certain charisma with women."

I still wore a confused expression. "Since when? I admit I'm popular due to being good-looking, but charisma is going a bit too far."

Yuna stared at me for a second before turning away for some reason. "It's...You're just an attractive yet approachable person, Young Master. It wouldn't be abnormal for a woman to open up to you." Yuna's cheeks pinked a bit. It must've been somewhat embarrassing to compliment your own Master in such a way, I suppose.

I sighed. "Very well then." I then ran off in the direction that Chiho girl ran in.

And so marks only the start of the day I hunted my first Stray Devil.

******And we are done...yeah. I was lazy and I just made a person up on the spot. No, it is not really Chiho Sasaki. That's her name, but the thing of this story is that Zedran is one of the main writers for Hataraku Maou-sama/The Devil Is A Part-Timer...it's a recurring gag I'm trying to work in...**

******Also, I think I might accept OCs or other character ideas of who could be Seymour's servants.**

******I already have a rough idea on who he will have, but I may change my mind if you can give me either good candidates or good reasons for a certain character. You have until that particular position is filled to submit an idea for that position. The characters can either be other Highschool DxD characters regardless of how minor they are, OC's, or even characters from other series if they're awesome enough.**

******Here is the current servant line-up for Seymour Sitri:**

******King- Seymour Sitri**

******Queen- Open**

******Bishop- Zedran Malphas**

******Bishop- Soon-To-Be-Filled (Reserved)**

******Knight- Open**

******Knight- Open**

******Rook- Yuna**

******Rook- Open (but may close soon if I decide to reserve it, so be quick about it)**

******Pawn- Open**

******Pawn- Open**

******Pawn- Open (...Not gonna lie. I might steal Ile and Nel from Riser's Peerage...cos they are soooo CUUUUUTE~! I can already picture them calling Seymour "Onii-chan~!", stirring jealousy in Sona when Seymour gives them any attention)**

******Pawn- Open (Same as the one above...Those two would take two Pawn Pieces)**

******Pawn 4x- This is a reserved space. This is one character I will not give up. The other four Pawn spaces are free.**

******Other than that...nothing else. I hope you all enjoyed.**

******Thanks for the reads and reviewed~!**

******Bye-Bye~!**


End file.
